Te Amo
by sabbatha76
Summary: A shy young woman fantasizes abut Wolverine. Will she have the guts to make her fantasy a reality?  Wolverine and all X Men belong to Marvel. I have a great time writing  and daydreaming  about Wolverine, but I make no money from writing this.


I had been working in Lila's Books for about six months. Not really too many books. Mostly newspapers,some magazines,comics and a few paperbacks. She sells cigarettes and cigars too which brings me to my point. Cigars. I remember the first morning he came into the shop. It wasn't a nice day at all. It was wet and rainy, the kind of weather that makes you want to lie in bed all day with a good book and a few glasses of wine. I didn't feel like being at work and didn't pay much attention to the customers I checked out, just enough to greet them and sell them their newspapers.

"What kinda cigars you got here darlin'?"

I had my back turned to him, but he had a voice that made such a simple question sound almost obscene. "darlin'" Huh? Who calls strange girls darlin' anyway? Without turning around I said, "We have SLR's and Te Amo's, we have some others too but people buy those the most since they are not expensive but still good,at least that's what the other customers tell sell them individually I hope that's alright." I turned to face him. I don't think I have seen a man like him before. The guys I see at school seem so tame now looking at him. Tame was the only word I could think of . The complete opposite of "Him".

He was not very tall. He had thick black hair on his head and everyplace else not covered by clothing. On his hands. I could see some of the hair on his chest where the top two buttons of his shirt were open. His eyes were steely and blue. He smiled a dirty smile and I felt like he had undressed me two or three times. He had unusually sharp canines.

"Te Amo sweetheart." he smiled again.

"How many?" I asked softly.

"Make it five." He growled.

I felt my face flush. He flicked his tongue licking one of his sharp canines. I was starting to wonder how those sharp teeth would feel on my own tongue.

"Wow girlie you need to get that thought outta your head now!" I thought to myself.

I climbed up onto the stepladder I used to reach the shelf that the cigars were on. I caught myself arching my back to give him a better view of my rear.

"Are you crazy Isis? This guy looks like he would eat you alive! Why don't just make it obvious? Go ahead, just bend and snap"  
There was this very strange inner dialouge I had going on. All because of the stranger standing on the other side of the counter.

I climbed down from the ladder feeling more than a little embarrassed for acting like a hussy in front of a strange man who was ,while not old looking could easily have been my father. I rang him up and he reached out to take the brown paper bag from my hand. His forearm was huge, and so hairy. I started wondering how hairy he was in more intimate places.

"What is wrong with me?" I couldn't believe my own thoughts and I was acting like this is the first time I had laid eyes on a man.

"Thanks darlin." He said with a wink

I felt like I was getting dizzy. My mouth became very dry all of a sudden. I licked my lips and managed to get out a "Thank you".

"Did You just respond to a thank you with thank you? Shit!" I watched him as he walked out the door.

My heart was racing. How could this man have such an effect on me? All he did was come into the store and buy some cigars. I was kidding myself. He had done a lot more than that. With a smile and a couple of "darlin's" and a "sweetheart" he had basically seduced me. I'm not man crazy. I rarely date. I study most of the time and spend a lot of time alone. People might even say I am a wallflower or a bookworm. No one would ever expect me to be lusting after a very dangerous looking man. No one would expect me to be lusting at all. He made me feel dirty and I had to be honest with myself ,I liked it. I replayed the sound of his voice in my head. I thought of his well muscled arms and what I could see of his chest. I wondered what it would feel like to run my fingers across it,my tongue. I felt my panties become damp. It was going to be a long shift.

I was no good to anyone for the rest of the day. I gave a lady the wrong change. I dropped a stack of magazines all over the floor. I spilled coffee. Lila came in for a few minutes to see how things were going. She owned the place but rarely came in for more than a half an hour. She is a sweet, tiny old lady with white hair and a sparkling smile. I hope to be as beautiful and vivacious when I am in my seventies.

"What's gotten into you Isis? she asked, you seem a little out of it, are you not feeling well?"

I couldn't tell her what was causing me to make so many mistakes. I wasn't one to make many. I had always been so organized and together,but I really had to work at it. I was just always afraid to let go,afraid I might mess up.

"I'm not sure Ms. Lila, I don't feel like myself today, I apologize."

"We all have our days ,and it seems you never allow yourself to have one, you are entitled also." Her kind words didn't put a dent in the embarrassment I felt.

"Could you be pregnant?" She had a worried look now.

WHAT! Oh no she didn't. I laughed, I told her that was absolutely impossible unless we were talking immaculate conception.

"A nice young girl like yourself shouldn't spend so much time alone" she said.

I knew she was right but I responded with only a smile and went back to shelving magazines.

Finally the day was over. I closed up the store and stopped at the market on the way home. I almost bought a bottle of wine but decided I needed a whole box. It was going to be a long night. I opened the door to my apartment and Sabby, my cat greeted me as usual with a loud, howling meow it always seems like she is trying to tell me something. I just scratched her under the chin and meowed back. "Hey shiny black kitty." She really is my best friend. Sadly sometimes seeming like my only friend besides Ms. Lila and a girl in my Bio class. I settled on the beanbag chair in my living room and had a glass of Sunset Blush. I thought about the stranger from work. The way he looked at me. I don't think anyone has ever looked at me that way. Maybe they had and I chose to ignore it. At nineteen I had only one sexual encounter in High School and it was nothing special. I settled for my shower head massager after that. I had wanted something special something I would remember forever but two years later I can't remember much. Only that it hadn't lasted very long and the jerk never called me or spoke to me again. I know I am not unattractive. At 5ft and 125 lbs I am in decent shape but far from a super model,with mocha skin,brown eyes and medium length black hair, nothing exotic here. I have been told that I look exotic but I don't see it. Maybe because I see myself every morning when I wake up. I don't get a lot of attention from men because I think they sense that I don't want it. There are plenty attention hungry girls at school.

My thoughts once again wander back to the man in the store .I wiggled in my seat and I feel a throbbing between my thighs. I try to make it go away, think of something else but it seemed that there was nothing else. What was it about him? When I did notice a guy on the rare occasion he was generally clean cut for the most part, in his early to mid twenties. This man was not in his twenties, his body was better than any younger mans but his face, his eyes told a different story, a tragic one it seemed. He did something for me sexually but there was more. The longer I thought about him the more I wanted to know. He was mysterious and that had to be part of the attraction.

I poured another glass of wine and thought about putting on a Doors album, then I thought better of it. I was the horniest I think I had ever been and listening to Jim Morrison could only make it worse. I laughed to myself. I continued to wiggle in my chair. I closed my eyes and the pulsing between my legs worsened. I had a feeling in my stomach that was like an aching, but not really. I sighed and slipped my right hand into my soaked,cotton panties. I needed to make the ache go away. I fondled my clitoris and it throbbed, I pushed my hips forward into my hand and rocked back and forth. I began to massage it harder and harder. I licked my fingers and started to pinch my left nipple then the right, still rubbing harder and faster at my swollen clit. I moaned and begged to myself.

"Please." I sighed helplessly.

I wanted to know his name, I needed to cry it out as I brought myself to the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced, even with the shower head massager.

I felt so dirty but so relieved. I felt a little better but I still couldn't get him out of my head. I took a long hot shower and looked my shower massager. I couldn't help but laugh. After my shower I had another glass of wine and lied down to go to sleep. I thought about "Him". I wondered what sort of women he liked, I wondered what kind of dirty things he would say in bed. I wondered if he would call me "darlin" while we were making love. With a voice like that it wouldn't be fair if he didn't use it on his lovers. Something told me that there had been no shortage of willing women.

I had a class the next morning. Finally I felt myself doze off.

I was actually late for class. Only by a few minutes. Kendra sat next to me in biology class.

"I can't believe you're late!" she whispered,her eyes wide with surprise. "I never thought that day would come, Ice Cream."

Ice Cream. It was a joke. Something about me being frigid. If she only knew.

"Ha Ha, it actually feels good to be a little late." I laughed.

"That's my girl" she giggled,"Breakin' the law, breakin the law'". We exchanged smiles. She was a nice girl. She had asked me to go to a few parties but I always declined. I didn't think I would fit in. I wanted to tell her about my mystery man, but I kept it to myself.

The lecture was long. It was about cell respiration. I have a great professor. Professor Greene, she sounds like Julia Child, which makes her interesting to listen to. I still enjoy labs above lectures. I hadn't gotten the best rest the night before. Lots of tossing and turning. I felt different today. I felt a little like everyone knew I had fantasized about a complete stranger and fingered myself as if there were no tomorrow on a bean bag chair in my living room. Then I thought about how I would feel seeing "Him" after what I had done. I thought I would probably want to crawl into a corner and die. I had to wonder if I might ever see him again. I was truly obsessing over a man I didn't know the first thing about.

About a week went by. I thought about my stranger a few times. I tried to forget him but the fantasies were so intense. They made me feel like a woman. A woman with a real sex drive, not a robot, always struggling to do everything right. It felt good to have those feelings even though I longed to have him really touch me. Other guys must have sensed my personal sexual revolution because I got asked out on a few dates. I even went to lunch with Mark, my lab partner. Mark is a nice guy but I couldn't stop thinking about "Him".

At this point I just assumed that I wouldn't be seeing "Him" again. Of course I had not erased him from my very naughty thoughts of course.

I had just opened the store for the day and Lila was there. We were talking and having some coffee. She had noticed the change also.

"You seem different,more relaxed." She tilted her head as if she were trying to analyze me.

I smiled at her. I had been "relaxing myself" nearly every night since I saw "Him."

"I like how you've even started wearing a little make up, makes you look very nice."

"Thanks Ms. Lila." She gave me a long knowing look.

"New boyfriend?" She put her hands on her narrow hips and winked at me.

I almost spit coffee all over the counter. I guess it all depends on if the guy in question has to KNOW that he is your boyfriend. He was no boy though. He was more man than I had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh, no boyfriend" I said quietly.

"Then maybe there is someone you want to be your boyfriend. A crush perhaps?" She giggled.

Then there was another voice, a male voice, deep and husky,dripping with lust. It was "Him."

"Pretty young thing like you got no boyfriend?" I felt like I would die right then

Lila's eyes widened at the sight of him, she glanced at me. He looked me up and down and smiled. I tossed my hair and giggled like a school girl.

Did you just toss your hair? I thought. I could have slapped myself.

Lila who usually would not have stayed in the shop as long as she had seemed entertained yet concerned about me being so flirtatious. She'd never seen this side of me. Hell, I had never seen this side of me.

"What can I get for you today Mr..."

"Logan,just Logan."

It sounded like he growled his name rather than spoke it. My panties dampened instantly hearing his name. He sniffed the air and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Is it possible that he can smell what he's doing to me? There are a lot of people out there with all types of abilities. There had been a short lecture in school on the subject of mutation. There was a even a guest speaker. A nice Doctor named Hank McCoy.

"You remember what I like darlin'?" He said in a near whisper.

He really could make any sentence sound nearly pornographic.

"Te Amo." I flashed my best head over the shoulder Farrah Fawcett grin as I stepped up onto the ladder.

Lila's mouth was nearly on the ground. I arched and gave him a slight wiggle. I knew he was watching. I felt so alive. It made me feel powerful knowing that a strong man like Logan was watching ME. Flirting was an awful lot of fun. I'd never known that it could be. Then I thought about how I must look to Lila. I wondered if she thought I was acting slutty.I wondered if he thought I was acting slutty. I highly doubted that he only went for the conservative type. I imagined myself to look somewhere in between slutty and nice. My make up was light, only a little eyeliner and lip gloss, my hair pinned loosely on top of my head, a few tendrils around my face .I wore an aqua sundress with spaghetti straps but it wasn't short enough for anyone to see underneath while standing on the stepladder. I thought for a moment that I wish it were short enough for him to see the wet spot he was responsible for on my white cotton bikini panties.

I stepped down off the stool and handed him his five cigars in a brown paper bag. His large , hand brushed lightly against mine. He ran his tongue across a canine and purred. It really did sound like a growl and a purr. My heart was pounding out of my chest.

"See ya next time sweething." He purred again.

His face was closer to mine than last time. He smelled like whiskey,cigar smoke and something else that I couldn't place. Just "man" I suppose .What ever it was it made me want to climb onto the counter in front of him and bury my face in his thick,black sideburns and lick and suck on his neck. Some women may not find the combination of scents arousing but it they were doing it for me.

Then he was gone. I stood at the counter and I'm pretty sure my eyes has glossed over. Lila cleared her throat.

"Need a cold shower Honey?"  
she laughed a little and then with a concerned look on her face said "So I guess this is the guy?"

"What guy?" I said trying to play it off and failing terribly.

"It is pretty obvious you've got a thing for Mr. Logan but I am a little worried, he looks dangerous, he looks at you like a wolf looks at flock of sheep, and he's quite a bit older than you, I have to be honest with you Isis, he frightens me."

Lila had treated me like a daughter since I started working for her, and like a daughter I said;  
"Really ,he looks at me THAT way?"

"I think you are missing the point dear, just be careful, maybe a nice boy from college would make you happy."

I don't want a nice boy from school I thought to myself. I wanted Logan,with his filthy charm and whiskey on his breath.

"Thanks for looking out for me Ms. Lila" That is all I could say to her.

I guess it's obvious what went on at my place when I got home. I knew his name now and I needed to know how it would feel moan and scream it. Logan. Can a name get any sexier than that? it has to be number one out of the top ten hottest names to call out in bed. I couldn't believe the way I was thinking. This time I decided to do it in the shower. I sat down in the tub and hung one leg over the side. The shower massager was attached to a hose and with one hand I parted my lips using my index and middle finger, and with the other I held the shower head in place. Tonight I decided to use rapid pulse.

"Oh yesssssss,oh God Logan please ,please don't stop,don't ever stop,OOOH oh please!"

I imagined him claiming me, pinning me down and even hurting me a little. I imagined how he would nearly split me in half, since I had only had sex once and it had been two years. The water pulsed it's rapid rhythm. I rose my hips toward the water stream. I sighed his name one last time.

"Logan"

The next morning was a Saturday. It was a vibrant spring day and I felt especially energetic. I didn't have to work since I only work at the store every other Saturday. I didn't have much schoolwork so I decided to go for a walk in the park, maybe grab a veggie dog from a cart vendor. It sounded like a plan. A day out alone is still a day out. I felt pretty good. I still thought of Logan. The way it made me feel when he looked at me, when he spoke to me. But I thought, maybe I should go out on a date when someone asks. It couldn't be healthy daydreaming all the time about a man I only met twice and so briefly. I threw my hair in a ponytail. I put on green tank top and a black sweater. I pulled on some faded jeans and a pair of low top All Stars. I was ready to bum around town, taking in the sites. I needed to do some thinking out in the open air.

I walked for about a half an hour, got my veggie dog with a bottle of water and did some window shopping. I was walking out of a consignment shop when I ran into Kendra from school.

"What are you up to chickie?" she said, all smiles as usual. "How's my favorite nun today?" She grinned.

I laughed so hard since it seemed that all my thoughts had become insanely "impure".

"Just doing a little window shopping,what are you up to?'' Knowing that she was up no good, in a very innocent way of course.

"I was gonna call you because I'm going to the movies with Eric from Chem and his brother is in town from Berkeley and I was thinking, double date?" she was practically bouncing up and down as she spoke. I was actually considering her offer and then I heard the pipes of a motorcycle. I had my back turned away from the street so I paid no attention at first, until I heard that voice.

It was Logan.

"Ain't you my pretty little cigar girl?" he purrrred deeply.

My heart was drumming in my chest and I could hear it pounding in my ears.

" Calm down Isis" I thought to myself.  
"This may be the only chance you get, don't make a fool of yourself" I stood up straight and looked him straight on."

"Te Amo."

I smiled and looked away. Kendra interrupted my shameless attempt at flirting.

"That means I love you, are you crazy?" She whispered.

Logan smiled a wicked smile and lit a cigar.

"She ain't crazy,not yet." Logan purred.

" What does he mean "Not yet"? How could he have heard her on this busy street? I was feeling more exposed and confused than I ever had.

"I know that Kennie, but the cigars he gets at Lila's store are called Te Amo Robusto. " I explained, feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"Oh" She sighed, sounding very relieved.

I couldn't understand how it could be that Kendra and Ms. Lila were so terrified of Logan but all I wanted to do was climb on the back of his Harley Dyna and go where ever in the world he would take me.

He turned off the engine, dismounted and leaned against his bike with his arms folded against his broad chest. He puffed away on his cigar. I loved the way it smelled. I loved the way he smelled. I felt a gush between my legs, and he licked one his sharp canines and let out a low growl. It's almost like he knows what he's doing to me.

"I'm so rude." I apologized.  
"This is Kendra, we go to school together,Kendra this is Logan, he comes into Lila's."

"Well she said, you ARE going out with us tonight Isis, right? I think you'll really like Eric's brother,I think his name is David ,he's kind of nerdy like you." She joked.

"I'll call you later" I said, never taking my eyes off Logan.

"If you don't want me to leave you alone with him, I understand." She said in a nervous whisper.

She was still not catching on to the fact that he appeared to pick up on everything.

"I'll call you tonight" I said giving her a slight nudge.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. um..." She trailed off staring down at her pink Sketchers. Logan looked her over and licked his lips.

"Same here Sweetheart." He gave her a lazy stare. I found myself feeling a little jealous of the way he was eyeing her.

She walked away briskly turning around to give the universal pinky and thumb "call me." I waved goodbye and turned to Logan. His hair was wild and black. He wore a red and black plaid flannel shirt with a white ribbed undershirt, there were dog tags around his thick neck. He wore faded boot cut Levis that looked like they had been painted on. I felt foolish for staring. I shyly looked down at the sidewalk.

"Isis, eh ?" He said slyly, looking me up and down. He made me feel like covering up and getting undressed all at once

"Yes." I answered quietly.

" Egyptian Goddess of Magic and fertility." He purred.

"Yes." I spoke again quietly, feeling even more exposed than before. I was surprised he knew what my name meant. Most people thought Isis was a queen. Not that he seemed at all uneducated, it just didn't seem like something that would interest him.

"You a Goddess, Isis? He touched his tongue to the side of his mouth. He made such a simple act look so obscene. His voice was a combination of velvet and gravel, all the time dripping with lust.

"No, my Mom was a Hippie." I was almost embarrassed by my answer,even though it was true. He laughed and it rumbled deep in his broad chest.

"Well, Isis ...darlin', sounds like you already got plans for the evening." He winked at me, mounted his Harley and started it up. It was strange how his bike dropped so low when he sat on it. He was a muscular guy but it didn't seem that he would weigh that much. I stood there, only for a split second.

"Yes, Logan,I do." I said in a voice that I was unsure of where it was coming from.

I climbed on the back of his bike and wrapped my arms around his waist. I buried my face in the hair at the back of his neck and drank in his scent. I let out a soft moan and I heard him chuckle. I was still not sure how he could have heard it.

We rode what seemed like forever. I had never been on a motorcycle so I was a bit nervous at first. The longer my body was pressed against Logan's the more safe and relaxed I felt. I felt like I was pressed against a wall of muscle, his body was hard as steel. We stopped at a roadhouse bar that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. He held out his huge calloused hand and helped me off the motorcycle. Then he put his hands on each one of my hips and guided me through the door. It was much different from the college bars and cafes I went to occasionally, maybe twice a year. I knew I looked really out of place and I felt like a Martian. There were Bikers, Cowboys, people who weren't that much different than Logan, even though he stood out more than the others somehow. There were a lot of pretty women there but, they looked like they had been around the block a few times. Most of them smiled and waved at Logan. I wondered how many had the pleasure of spending the night with him. The place was a collage of tattoos and tube tops,scars and jean cutoffs.

With his hands still at my hips he helped guide me to the bar where we sat side by side on stools. He put his hand on my thigh and I could feel it's warmth even through my blue jeans. He nudged the side of my face, tickling me with his whiskers. I felt my face flush.

"Don't be nervous beautiful, just regular folks in here, besides ain't no one gonna bother ya, yer with me."

I wondered what sort of reputation he had amongst the people in the bar. He slid his hand a little further up my thigh and suddenly I wished I had worn a skirt. He kept tickling me with his sideburns and I becoming more hot for him by the second.

"What 'r drinkin babe?"He growled a little in my ear still rubbing my thigh.

"White Zin." I said breathlessly and he chuckled softly. Logan called out to the bartender.

"Hey,Bub, pink stuff for the lady, and I'll have my usual."

The bartender, was a very obese biker with a long red beard,and while he didn't look especially friendly, smiled a big smile, nodded and brought first my glass of wine and then Logan's usual, which happened to be a fifth of Jim Beam. Suddenly I didn't know if I felt safe anymore. I started to wonder if I should in fact call Kendra.

" Have you lost your mind? You're gonna get on the back of a motorcycle with a man who drinks whiskey by the fifth?" I had lust, not a deathwish.

He slid his hand even further up my inner thigh till there was no thigh left. I thought I might leave a wet spot on the bar stool. I squirmed in my seat. He planted a very light kiss on my neck, then proceeded to drink his whiskey. We didn't talk much, it was getting loud in the bar.

I had a few glasses of wine and though he was drinking Jim Beam at an alarming rate he never once seemed drunk, not even a little. I started to get a little warm and asked him if he would walk with me outside to get some air.

"Not gettin' sick on me now are ya little girl? " He whispered.

"No,I just don't want to get that way." I said.

"Alright darlin." He smiled once again guiding me by my hips as we stepped out into the crisp spring air. I instantly felt better.

"How ya feelin?" he asked with a concerned smile.

"I feel fine now." I told him as I stumbled a little closer to him."

"Not drunk are ya, kid?" He raised a thick black brow.

"No, a little tipsy though." I laughed "How is it that you aren't?" I had to ask. He didn't answer my question, instead he pulled me closer to his broad, muscular chest. He was only a little taller than me but there was something about him that was very dominant. He was so strong. I felt so weak in his arms. He lifted my chin and claimed my mouth with his, gently but firmly parting my lips with his tongue. I moaned into his mouth and he growled into mine. He palmed my rear end with his large hands and pulled me tighter still. I could feel his massive erection and I ground my hips into it like a woman who hadn't been touched by a man in years. In fact that, is exactly what I was.

"Ugh grrrrrrrrrrrr" He grunted and growled deeply "Sure seems like you need this pretty bad girl, when was the last time ya had a man in yer bed?"

"Only once two years ago." I panted throwing my head back exposing my neck for him. He nipped and bit at my throat making me pant even harder. He moved back up to my lips and kissed them hard, nibbling with his sharp teeth at my bottom lip.

"Mmmmmm, he growled, You taste like strawberries or somethin.'"

"Lipglosssss" I said still panting. "You taste like whiskey and cigars." I licked the side of his mouth.

"Ya like that honey?" He grunted.

"That's what a man should taste like." I said out of nearly out of breath.

"How do ya know darlin',didn't you say you only had one?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"He was nothing like you." I couldn't believe the way I was talking. He brought out something in me that I didn't know existed. I started undoing his belt, failing miserably at unbuckling it's huge buckle.

"Take it easy honey, now if you were like the women I'm used to taking behind this building then givin' it to ya right here wouldn't be a problem, but seein' as how you might as well be a virgin, I think we should take this elsewhere, that is, if you really want this."

"You know I want this Logan, I know you can tell, I want to be one of those women you take behind this place, you could take me anyplace but please, just take me." I begged.

There was a hint of arrogance in his voice when he said, "Your place."

One again I found myself with my arms wrapped around his well muscled body and my face buried in his hair. This time I was more nervous than before. What should I expect? What should I do? We arrived at my building. He parked and we made our way up stairs. He was behind me and gave me a hard smack on the ass. It stung but felt so good at the same time.

"Now you, get on up the stairs or I might have to ta do ya right here."

"Oh god" I sighed as I put the key in the door. We walked in and I flipped a light on.

"Bed, now." he commanded.

I sat down on the edge of my bed. All of a sudden I was not so bold as I had been in the parking lot. Maybe reality kicked in. Maybe some of the wine had worn off. He was so intimidating. I waited anxiously for what would happen next. I knew now was not the time to back out. The dark look in his eyes told me that it wouldn't have made any difference. He would have me, all of me, tonight.

He sat next to me and growled deep in his chest "You ready for me girl? I ain't no college pretty boy."

"Yes" I said almost inaudibly, but I knew he heard me. He turned my face to his and planted soft kisses on the corners of my mouth. His breath was hot and strong with the whiskey he drank and my head started to spin. He tilted my head back and covered my mouth with his. His tongue was rough against mine and his grunts and growls vibrated it. I moaned softly as he removed my sweater and slid a calloused hand under my top. He massaged my breast with one hand and went for my jeans with the other.

"You smell so sweet, I could smell how wet I got ya, the first day I met ya, I knew you needed some hard lovin' from a real man."

I was losing it fast and knew I should be doing something with my hands. I sunk both of them into his hair and deepened the kiss. He pushed me down onto my back and slid my jeans off. They lay crumpled and forgotten on the floor. He leaned over top of me resting on one elbow and slid two thick fingers into the side of my soaked panties, rubbing me gently at first in a circular motion

"I'm gonna slide a coupla fingers in ya now sweetie." He whispered

I moaned softly and tossed my head to the side. He slipped one finger into my wetness and then a second. He felt me tense.

"Shhhhhhhhh...it's alright girl, spread 'em a little more for me."

I did as my lover instructed. He then peeled my underwear off and they too were forgotten.

"Taste as good as ya smell darlin?" He spoke softly, his lips brushing my ear lightly.

"God,what is he saying?" I thought.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Logan" was all I could mange to say as he knelt in on the floor at the edge of the bed and pulled me closer to the edge of the bed. I felt his mutton chops tickle the insides of each thigh and then I knew what he was saying.

"Oh God, no." I gasped.

"Oh yes, honey." he growled, his breath was hot on my throbbing pussy and I felt his rough tongue slide up and down my slit. I started to squirm again but he had my thighs pinned down hard enough to leave bruises. "You ain't goin' anywhere, I ain't done."He sucked, licked and bit lightly with his teeth and I found myself pushing my hips upward and then I lost any amount of control I had left and my whole body shook. I moaned like a whore, at least what I thought one might sound like as he moved back up my body.

He took off his flannel and then the white undershirt. It was a sight I had been fantasizing about for the past week. He had a barrel of a chest, covered in coarse black hair, it was damp with sweat. The dog tags still hung around his neck. He spread my legs roughly with his knee and settled between them, his erection still confined by his tight Levi's. With an expert flick of his wrist his buckle was undone. "See that's how ya do it darlin." He whispered softly in my ear. My head was tossed to one side and my lips were parted slightly. My body was aching for him, I knew what was next. I unconsciously spread my legs wider apart "That's it girl." he grunted. He pulled my top off swiftly and leaned in to kiss me again. I could taste and smell myself all over his face. At one time the thought would have disgusted me but combined with the taste of him, it was delicious.

Now he hovered over me,one hand guiding his throbbing cock toward my aching center. "Grrrrrrr, you're ready now."

He wasn't asking me, he was telling me. He was at my entrance and he began to thrust into me and suddenly stopped. I was panting and pawing at his chest,flickering my tongue out to get a taste of the sweat dripping from his big, hairy ,chest.

"That boy didn't pop your cherry girl?" He smiled that same cocky smile I had seen a few times already tonight

"I...I don't know." I sobbed.

He was already stretching me and it there was some discomfort, but I still wanted it so badly. I rocked my hips upward and this was all the encouragement he needed. He held my arms above my head with one hand and spread me wider for him with the other, never withdrawing his manhood.

"I won't lie to ya, this is gonna hurt ya, best to make it quick honey."

With a quick thrust he was in my quivering pussy to the hilt. I cried out and tears streamed down my face. He stayed still inside me until I calmed down a little. "It's alright sweet darlin' I'll break ya in real good." He was panting now and started to pump in and out of me slowly, brushing my cheek with his muttonchops.

I moaned "Ohhhh Logan, please, you're hurting me."

"You don't want me to stop, you need this, I can smell it." he growled.

"He can smell it?" I let go and let him have me, the pain eased a little and I started to move my hips against him. He kissed me roughly and bit at my nipples. He started to pump into to me harder and faster and there was more pain and then an orgasm ripped through my body, causing me to convulse. There were so many sensations coursing through me. I felt his tongue,his teeth, the hair on his chest rubbing against my breasts, causing my nipples to stiffen even more. He sped up his thrusting and grunted

"So tight, fuck, here I come baby."

I felt him pump his hot seed into me and I sobbed. It was pain, pleasure, it was everything. He rolled off of me and lay down on his back. He had an arrogant look on his face and whispered,"You alright, little girl?"

I didn't speak I just lay my head on his chest and started playing with his dog tags.

"What does Wolverine mean?" I asked as I toyed with the chain around his neck.

"It means, I'm an animal." He said quietly.

"You are not!" I shot back. He looked so sad, and I felt sad too. He was anything but an animal. He was all man, and I was sad, because I knew he wasn't the kind of man to stick around long. I knew there was no point, but I said it anyway.

"You know you can stay as long as you want."

He looked into my eyes and said "darlin',I can't stay no place too long, how 'bout I come see ya when I get back." He kissed me lightly on the lips and sat up. He lit a cigar stub and pulled his jeans on.

"Get back?" I asked.

"Gotta go North for awhile, Canada."

He growled something else I couldn't make out. I watched him finish dressing and I threw on an over sized T shirt.

"Want some breakfast?" I hoped he'd say yes ."Please say yes."

"Next time babydoll." He brushed my cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

One last soft kiss and the next sound I heard was the pipes of his Harley. My eyes started to tear up a little but I knew I would see him again. I didn't know when, but I knew it wouldn't be the last time I saw Wolverine. Trying very hard not feel too sorry for myself I made my way back into the bedroom. I wrapped myself in the sheets that still held his scent.I slept peacefully until my doorbell rang at around 12:30pm. I stumbled to the door, half hung over and still looking and feeling freshly fucked.

"What happened last night? I called a million times."

"Um, Hi Kennie, come on in."

"Oh my god girl you look...WOW, who was smoking a cigar in here? OH NO!, YOU DIDN'T!"

Her mouth was on the floor.

All I could say was "Oh yessssss, I did!"


End file.
